dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Strider
Strider is a Basic Vocation in Dragon's Dogma. Overview :"This nimble warrior can both mount and attack foes, and use a bow to strike from afar." Striders are a high dexterity vocation focused on swift and powerful melee, and close range arrow attacks. Their primary Weapons are a pair of Daggers, supported by a Shortbow. For armor Striders generally wear Light Armor Sets, or similar non-set components - their armor requires a trade off between defense and mobility - custom arm armor leaves one hand unrestricted for dextrous use of the bow. Striders are uniquely fast climbers and suited to attacking giant creatures directly, additionally when climbing their stamina use is one third less of all other vocations, and they gain an attack power boost when climbing certain giant foes. They can also hold their own on the front lines, relying on fast movement and dodges to evade enemy attacks. Their shortbows are best suited to arrow strikes at short distances, and lose power rapidly at distance. Striders have balanced growth as they gain experience, with stamina development being notably high - suited for their energy sapping quick attacks. They lack magick and all their attacks are based around physical strength. Additionally they have a variety of skills to trap, stun, and trick foes, and are the only vocation than can steal from other creatures. Skills and Augments :Skills in bold are unique to the Strider. :Skills in italics can only be obtained via Skill Rings and Bands found in Dark Arisen. Core Skills Dagger Skills Bow Skills Augments Stats Base Stats Stat Growth Tactics Combat *Being close to one's target maximizes a shortbow's damage output, unlike the Ranger's Longbow: **When facing enemies with good defence the choice of optimum range may magnify the differences in damage, with only arrows at the most optimum doing significant damage. **The core skill Loose as well as other offensive bow skills such as Fivefold Flurry have a distance-damage relationship. * Skull Splitter and its variants is an exceptionally powerful offensive skill. Despite being an aerial attack the augment Eminence does not activate during the jump - however if used in conjunction with Vault, Double Vault or Leaping Stone the augment attack boost will activate. * An upgraded Rusted Bow in combination with multi arrow skills is very useful in inflicting Torpor on enemies - once torpored a more powerful bow can be equipped. For more details see Rusted Weapons. * Strider is a fast climber with low stamina drain whilst clinging. **Scarlet Kisses, Hundred Kisses, or Thousand Kisses can be used whilst climbing foes. **For more details see Climb. *Cutting Wind is excellent for dodging and for attacking fast enemies like Hellhounds. The move will auto-lock on the nearest enemy if the control stick is not aimed in a specific direction. This skill is extremely effective on any enemy bearing a Shield or Magick Shield, as it will strike the unguarded rear flank on the return pass. *Downpour Volley is effective at striking the heads of foes, which are often weak points. *Instant Reset can be used to cancel out animations to rapidly repeat attacks like Brain Splitter, or to quickly stand back up after being knocked down. It can also be used for rapidly turning on and off the Lantern when the Arisen gets drenched. *Ensnare or Implicate work well against any foe smaller than (and including) Saurians, including Harpies and Hellhounds. It's a quick way to pull them toward you or Pilfer as they hold them down. *Sprint can be used to quickly close the distance between you and an enemy or to escape as well. It also serves as a slide when the Heavy Attack button is pressed, enabling you to slide under a much larger foe or trip a smaller foe, causing them to fall over. This is the dropkick maneuver Ogres are known to use. Notes *Striders get a ~50% increase in attack power (compared to other daggerists) when climbing certain large foes - however the boost is not universal. **There's a boost vs Gazer, Drakes, and the Ur-Dragon **There's no boost vs Cyclops, Ogre, or Ox. ;Equipment The Equipment of the Strider in the Change Vocation Menu is: * Criteria / Shortbow Weapons * Assembled Vest / Chestguard Torso * Assembled Sleeves Arms * Bandit Stalkers / Assembled Breeches Legs *Shed Cape Cloak The vocation's name is may be a reference to the Capcom video game franchise character, Strider Hiryu, although the name "Strider" is used interchangeably for Aragorn II in the Lord of the Rings books written in 1954 by J.R.R. Tolkien. External links *Strider www.dragonsdogma.com * Category:Vocations